


Here

by slowloris2485



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Jon gets injured, and then gets some surprise visitors.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to only use their ring names in fanfiction because it feels weird to use their real names sometimes. I've only written one with their real names because I wasn't sure how to do the Dean/Jon thing. Swear, in this one I almost wrote Dean instead of Jon several times. I actually did a search and replace edit on my story because I was worried I was missing some and I missed one.

Jon’s knee bounced in agitation, one thumbnail between his teeth while he stared down at the text. He’d been staring at it for several minutes now, the sinking feeling not leaving at all and he couldn’t think about much else at that moment.

 

“Mox!”

 

Jon jerked a bit, finally looking away from his phone towards Omega. Right, people called him that now, plenty of the other members of the roster had started it and at first it had been such a blast from the past that it had given him pause. Now, it made his chest hurt just a little bit worse. He stood when both Chris and Adam Page looked up as well.

 

“You okay?” Chris asked.

 

Jon shrugged. “Yeah, man. Why wouldn’t I be?” He really tried to focus on the tag match they were supposed to be having later in the night after that.

 

The thing was, it didn’t really pay to be distracted during a match. He could get away with it sometimes. He’d once fought a match in CZW drunk off his ass but that had been different. That had been a fight more than a match and they’d both been drunk anyway.

 

Getting distracted had cost him before. It happened to everyone, they made mistakes, but it didn’t stop the guilt from crawling up in him when he’d missed his queue and Page had connected a little too hard with a kick and actually knocked him off the ring apron. Made it worse that Page thought it was his fault.

 

“Dude!” He’d finally yelled, hissing in pain when he sat up from the table they’d put him on. “I missed it, not you.”

 

He relaxed a bit, closing his eyes when Page stopped apologizing but then he was dreading the drive it would take to get him home with injured ribs, as well as the empty house. He would be hurting a hell of a lot worse by then.

 

“You were distracted. “

 

Jon didn’t open his eyes at Chris’ voice, just hummed an acknowledgement. “Mistake,” he grunted, moving the icepack gingerly over his ribs, over the bruises that had to be forming there.

 

“Why were you distracted?” Chris pressed him.

 

Jon hesitated. Chris was the only one in AEW who knew about it. That was the price he’d paid for switching companies. He’d made tentative friendships with people in both AEW and New Japan so far, but they weren’t the type of close friendships yet that you had to build over years.

 

When he opened his eyes, Chris was glaring down at him like a concerned father, and _that_ thought made him laugh, despite the pain it caused. The laughter died when he thought about the text, though.

 

“Seth and Roman aren’t coming out,” he said simply.

 

Chris hesitated briefly. “They give you a reason?”

 

Jon shrugged the best he could on the table. “Schedules.” He didn’t say that it wasn’t house show schedules or RAW and Smackdown. Smackdown was filming tonight, and he knew they had a few days. Or, he thought he’d known. Maybe they’d changed it. Maybe Vince was making them do a bunch of other stuff.

 

He really hoped that was the case because if it wasn’t, it meant that they just didn’t want to come out, which meant they were tired of the long distance thing. Which, why shouldn’t they be? The two of them could be together without him. It would make things easier for them, wouldn’t it?

 

“Come on.” Chris reached a hand out. “I’ll drive you back.”

 

Jon took his hand and got up slowly. “Yeah. Thanks.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hours later, and he still hadn’t managed to fully fall asleep.

 

He was in that hazy almost asleep state; induced mostly by the pain pills the doc had given him for his ribs. Pain pills sometimes made it hard for him to fall into real, deep sleep, not to mention the stressing out over Seth and Roman.

 

Chris had tried to convince him that it was probably just what they had said but things _had_ been distant, they had to be. He’d left WWE because the company was killing his love for wrestling. The only reasons he would have ever considered staying were Roman and Seth.

 

He had almost drifted off when he heard his door open and he jerked back awake. His breath caught when he heard the footsteps and someone talking as well. Jon rolled to his feet, wrapping an arm around his chest as he did so and hunching over slightly. His heart rate picked up because he did not have a weapon in his room. He reached for his phone instead but froze when he recognized a voice, louder than the first one and he moved over to the door, opening it. He put a hand on the wall as he walked down the hall and squinted into the living room.

 

“Seth?” He asked, disbelief in his voice, staring at the back of the man standing in his living room.

 

Seth spun and Jon caught sight of Roman on the other side of his couch as well. “Hey,” Seth said, closing the distance between them quickly and wrapping his arms around Jon’s torso. Roman moved over as well, flicking on the hall light as he went and then looking him over. His fingers ghosted over the bruises that had formed over the right side of his ribcage.

 

Jon leaned into Seth, fingers tangling in his shirt. “Thought you weren’t coming.” He rested his forehead on Seth’s shoulder. The combination of hurt and the pills made him really just want to lie down again but this was nice, even nicer when Roman moved up behind him and he was sandwiched between the two of them.

 

“Jericho called. Said you were hurt.”

 

“Oh.” Of course he had. He should have known Chris wouldn’t just let it be after the conversation they’d had in the car. As much as he appreciated the fact that they had come, it stung that it had taken him getting hurt.

 

“Come on, baby,” Roman said, the two of them steering him towards the bedroom.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The guilt was almost overwhelming.

 

Seth looked up, over Jon’s head towards Roman as they walked him to his bedroom and he knew that Rome felt it as well. What they had told Jon was true, they had been scheduled for events all week, and that had happened more than once over the last months, taking up more and more of their time so that they spent less and less of it with Jon.

 

Seth was pretty sure this was Vince being petty and he didn’t like it. Vince had known about their relationship for a while now, and he’d been furious about Jon leaving WWE and immediately signing with AEW.

 

“Thought you had things scheduled,” Jon said after he’d sat down on the bed, looking up at Seth and Roman with troubled eyes.

 

“You’re more important,” Roman said softly, running a hand over Jon’s head, through the short strands of his hair. “Come on, lay down.”

 

They situated it so that Jon was in the middle and they could both wrap arms around him.

 

“Thought maybe you were getting sick of it,” Jon said quietly. Seth met Roman’s eyes briefly and squeezed them both a little tighter. He’d figured that. The insecurities that had cropped up when they’d first gotten together had made him unsure of his place with them. They’d managed to quell those, but their relationship turning into a long distance one had brought a lot of them up again.

 

“Never,” Roman said, kissing the top of his head.

 

“Vince has been scheduling us with more events lately,” Seth said, “but it’ll get better. We’ll tell him no if we have to, alright? You _are_ more important.”

 

Jon hummed and rested his face in Seth’s neck. He reached back to tangle his fingers in one of Roman’s hands as well. “You’re gonna stay?”

 

“Be right here when you wake up,” Roman promised. Seth pressed his own face to Jon’s hair as he drifted off between them. It would have to be enough and Seth would make good on that. He wouldn’t let Vince being petty ruin his relationship.


End file.
